


Всё позади

by xenosha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: После взрыва Церкви Гаррет лишает Андерса рук.
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	Всё позади

Андерс чувствует, как Хоук смотрит на него. Внимательно. Испытующе. Задумчиво. Почти видит, как он нервозно потирает эфес тяжёлого меча пальцами и чешет бороду, хмурясь и кривясь; Гаррет умеет и любит молчать сам, но не терпит, когда молчат ему. Прекрасно ведь знает, что мужчина перед ним не спит; и Андерс знает, что он знает – так зачем же делать вид, что слова потерялись в Тени?

Ему ничего не объяснишь. Андерс и не пытается. Не открывает глаза, не говорит – и на дыхание-то едва сил хватает. За последние годы он прекрасно научился отмалчиваться в ответ даже на заданные вопросы, что уж говорить о молчаливых вопросительных знаках в воздухе.

\- Послушай, - начинает Гаррет, конечно, первым не выдержав; голос у него нарочито-мягкий и обволакивает, как тёплая вода, - игнорированием реальности ты её не изменишь – на такие чудеса даже сновидцам усилия требуются.

Андерс незаметно вздыхает и хочет потереть пальцами лоб, устало хмурясь от его – как всегда, неловких – утешений, но вместо этого только чувствует, как сводит губы в гримасе боли.

Рук у него больше нет.

Происходившее он помнит смутно. Была гарь, был пепел, забивавший лёгкие; была смертная тишина, заглушаемая звоном в ушах; были каменные обломки; были кровавые пятна на песке; были взгляды, полные ужаса, были улыбки, полные ликования. Воспоминания рассыпаются, как бумага тысячелетних книг, оставляя после себя лишь жалкие обрывки: вот искажённое бешенством лицо Себастьяна, доказывающего что-то Гаррету; вот Мерриль, украдкой глядящая Андерсу в глаза, а, поймав его взгляд, кивающая ему с дрожащей улыбкой; вот Орсино, устало опирающийся на посох и раздающий приказы растерянным магам.

Затем – тепло спины, прижавшейся к спине; повисшие в воздухе слова, облепленные каменной крошкой; упирающаяся в бок длинная рукоять двуручника. Дорого бы Андерс дал за то, чтобы Хоук не мешкал, не говорил, не пытался понять. Чтобы невзначай не дотрагивался огрубевшими пальцами до руки мага. Чтобы просто сделал своё дело, как того требовал церковный принц, как того просил Справедливость и вторящий ему Месть.

Затем – «Я не хочу убивать тебя».

Затем – «Я дам этим людям ту справедливость, что они жаждут».

Затем – и Андерс благодарит почерневшие небеса за это – сознание померкло. Лишь очнувшись, он узнал, что потерял сознание, так и не издав ни звука, когда Гаррет отрубил ему только одну руку; кажется, с бездыханным телом у Хоука получилось лучше – во всяком случае, левая культя выглядит несколько опрятнее правой.

Как оказалось, Гаррет оставил сестру присмотреть за ним. В Клоаке, к счастью, никто не обратил внимания на ещё одних погорельцев – бедняки, прежде ютившиеся в церкви, бились со старожилами Катакомб за каждую щель, в которой можно спрятаться от сотрясающих город магии и злых чудес красного лириума, и заметили бы лишь прибытие храмовников по их души. И девчушка, на себе тащившая бывшую надежду и опору каждого ферелденца, занесённого Мором в Киркволл, в общем гвалте осталась совершенно незамеченной.

Бетани – хороший лекарь. Андерс помнит тепло её магии сквозь тьму, в которой он упрямо барахтался; помнит, как в какой-то момент его плечи обхватили совсем другие руки – грубые, мужские. Помнит, как уходила боль, когда оба Хоука были подле него.

И помнит, как мало для него это значило.

Гаррет, заметив изменение в лице Андерса, пытается ему улыбнуться. Получается натянуто.

\- Всё позади, - говорит он. – Мередит, Круг, храмовники… всё позади.

\- Легко тебе говорить, - хрипит ему в ответ Андерс, давя из себя кривую улыбку в ответ. Фестиваль лицемерно-утешительных выражений лиц, сдерживаемых истерик и сорванных голосов. – Ведь я… ведь ты… что я без магии? – спрашивает он с горечью, и Гаррет отворачивается.

И, возможно, Андерс бы смирился, как смирялся и с Кругом, и со скверной, и со смертью самого близкого друга; смирился бы – если бы в голове многоголосьем не подхватывало тихие, но твёрдые слова Хоука:

\- Это было справедливо.

И Андерс ненавидит ту часть себя, которая с ним согласна.

Справедливо. Справедливо. Создатель проклял его, если самое светлое в мире слово с каждым разом оборачивается для него всё большей тьмой? Без рук, без магических жестов, нет магии – и сколько бы ни твердил он в бреду, зажмурившись и пряча лицо в волосах, слова заклинаний – ничего не будет. Не целитель. Не маг. Кто-то.

Гаррет говорил: за лишение надежды можно отплатить лишь лишением надежды. Он гладил его по волосам, целовал в лоб и позволял ненавидеть себя за невозможность оттолкнуть его, ударить в висок – туда, где вздулась от напряжения, спрятанного под нежностью движений, вена; нет больше рук. Нет.

Нет.

Нет…

***

Через несколько дней Андерс понимает, что самое паршивое во всём этом – беспомощность. Конечно, кто-нибудь из Хоуков всегда крутится рядом, а если им приходится отлучаться обоим, появляется то Мерриль с её огромными, лучащимися сочувствием глазами и неловкими жестами, то Варрик с мрачными шутками; но просьбы собрать ему волосы в хвост или помочь одеться Андерс выговаривать без дрожи в голосе так и не научился.

Беспомощный, как младенец. Ест из рук, ходит, как привязанный, за своим текущим опекуном – ужасный отступник, разрушитель Церкви, гроза преподобных матерей, куда деваться!.. То и дело Андерс радуется, что в Киркволле после недолгой, но кровопролитной войны не осталось ни одного целого зеркала – меньше всего на свете ему хочется увидеть, как же выглядят несимметричные обрубки со стороны.

И всё же он то и дело останавливается и рассматривает культи без каких бы то ни было эмоций. Варрик, следом за которым увязался Андерс, останавливается и смотрит на это с такой же усталой отстранённостью.

\- Болят? – нетипично коротко спрашивает он, но мужчина качает головой. Бетани – хороший целитель. Хоть шрамы остались и некрасивые, хоть и могут ещё разойтись, они не болят; и оставшиеся где-то в закоулках Нижнего города руки не болят, как у иных его пациентов. И это удивляет Андерса едва ли не больше всего.

Он маг. Пусть он не сможет колдовать впредь, пусть он теперь – бесполезный симбионт, но связь с Тенью ему пока не порвали; Андерс – Месть – так привык чувствовать несуществующее, что теперь отсутствие боли ощущается как кромешная пустота. Невозможное. Ужасное.

Андерс закусывает губу, мотает головой и подбородком поправляет как никогда нужные наплечники из перьев – ничто так хорошо не закрывает ему обзор на жалкие культи, в которых едва ли несколько дюймов наберётся, как они. Но Варрик вперёд не идёт, стоит, смотрит – точь-в-точь Хоук, только спокойнее. На разгромленной улице никого нет – некому его поторопить, а Андерсу всё равно.

\- Слушай, Блондинчик, а почему храмовники всем бунтарям просто руки не рубят? – с сочувствием-интересом спрашивает он. – Ты сейчас от усмирённых только отсутствием клейма отличаешься, честное слово. И не надо морочиться с ритуалами всякими: раз! – и всё. Дёшево и сердито – как раз в храмовничьем вкусе.

Андерс останавливается и поводит плечами. Вопрос глупый, Варрик, кажется, и сам это понимает; пытается отвлечь его от пустот вместо костей и суставов? Намерения, конечно, благие – Андерс и сам так делал, когда ещё исцелял; но не с ним же так поступать. Не с самым беспомощным из революционеров.

\- Потому что я всё ещё маг, а усмирённые – уже нет, - говорит он и предпочёл бы на этом обратно замолчать на следующие полгода, но Варрик так красноречиво изгибает брови, что мужчина горько вздыхает: этот гном его в покое не оставит. – Я всё ещё одержимый, если ты не заметил. И если бы Справедливость был чуть более демоном, вместо меня давно бы носилась по городу груда мяса, которой всё равно, сколько у меня было в наличии конечностей. Усмирённые не могут быть одержимы. А маги – даже если не только руки им поотрывать, но и вырвать язык – могут. Вот и вся разница между «дёшево» и «пафосно».

\- Вот теперь ты похож на себя чуть больше, - бормочет Варрик, и Андерс кривится. Кому какая разница, на кого он похож, если вот-вот вся их дружная компания разбежится по самым дальним углам от храмовников, а он будет висеть у кого-то на шее, не могущий даже волосы себе поправить?

Андерс утыкается носом в перьевое плечо и тихо вздыхает.

\- Лучше дай воды, - еле слышно просит он, и гном молча достаёт откуда-то из-за пояса флягу. Бывший маг неловко садится перед ним на колени – без рук держать равновесие трудно, а рефлекторно поднявшиеся культи едва ли приносят пользу – и, закрыв глаза, жадно глотает влагу практически из рук Варрика.

***

\- Я жил магией, понимаешь ты? Андерс ей жил. Не существовало Андерса без колдовства, без излечения; и то, чем он стал со Справедливостью, тем более. А теперь… кто я, что я?

Хоук держит его в своих объятиях и гладит по волосам – и молчит, молчит, заставляя Андерса задыхаться от гнева, боли и дыры где-то в сердце:

\- Справедливо? Лишение надежды?.. – И в горле клокочет пронзительный крик, почти рвущий связки: - Да что ты можешь знать о справедливости, Защитник?!

И Андерс дрожит, чувствуя, как каждая жила пропитывается бешенством, как уходит сладкий туман, окутывавший мысли и чувства; и как он может судить его, и как он только смел разрушить его жизнь – тот единственный смысл её, который только маг мог в ней найти? Как только смеет касаться его, как только он ещё не умер, так пусть же умрёт, пусть вьюга, бродящая по сердцу Андерса – по сердцу Мести, - поглотит его с потрохами, пусть пожрёт его так любимая им гроза!

Если бы он мог, то задушил бы Гаррета, сдавливал бы его горло, слушая предсмертные хрипы, и упивался ими, как великолепнейшей из симфоний; но Хоук знает, что беспомощен Андерс, как котёнок, и только сильнее сжимает объятия, не обращая внимания на бешеные попытки вырваться из тисков; и Андерс вскрикивает, давясь своей ненавистью:

\- Как ты можешь говорить о справедливости, убивая всякого, кто тебе не по вкусу? Как ты можешь говорить о справедливости, как ты ещё не умер, как тебя ещё терпят?.. – Он шипит и смеётся, давясь желанием воззвать к силам Мести и окончательно ему отдаться; этого-то от него Защитничек и ждёт – чтобы вынести его труп народу, чтобы каждая собака, которую ещё не съели лишившиеся крова киркволльцы, знала, что Андерс – всего лишь жалкий слабак; нет, Андерс не сдастся, не получит себе Хоук трофей!..

Гаррет, этот миленький-добренький Гаррет, вызывает в бывшем маге столько ненависти, сколько не вызывал и Круг. Избить бы его до смерти – сжечь бы его дотла… И Андерс больше не может терпеть и впивается зубами в плечо, не защищённое привычным наплечником; Хоук вздрагивает – и всё ещё молчит, будто немой.

Молчит, молчит, молчит; что, отступник-целитель на побегушках достоин бесед с Великим Защитником, а калека – уже нет? Андерс сжимает челюсти и мотает головой, как собаки его далёкой родины; кровь из раны сладостной влагой наполняет рот.

\- Почему ты всё ещё не умер? – задыхаясь и судорожно сглатывая, шипит Андерс, передёргивая плечами, и рвётся к белой коже шеи.

И Гаррет вдруг совсем еле слышно отвечает:

\- Потому что я тебя не оставлю. - Бывший маг замирает, не успев впиться в бьющуюся вену; Хоук всё ещё не обращает внимания на кровавый укус на плече и не отнимает рук, и Андерс на мгновение жалеет, что не может увидеть его лица. – Я лишил тебя смысла жизни. Я помогу… я найду тебе новый.

…и Месть отступает, когда у Андерса вдруг начинает кружиться голова; он морщится и сплёвывает в сторону хоукову кровь. Гнев утихает, выматывающая ненависть уходит, но блаженная пустота наступает не сразу: в висках головной болью бьётся тоска, которая грозит поглотить его целиком.

Андерс утыкается носом в Гаррета и дрожит, не в силах плакать и не зная, как ещё облегчить отчаяние, кусает губы, впервые за долгое время радуется, что Хоук почти от него не отходит.

\- Всё позади, - вновь повторяет Защитник, и Андерс уже почти согласен и с этим.


End file.
